Birth By Teen
by adiosToredor
Summary: High school's favorite couple, Roxas & Xion are about to be in over their heads. They get a bundle of joy! High school fic. No relation to Birth By Sleep. RokuShi. SoKai. Namiku.
1. Beginning

**Summary:** High school's favorite couple, Roxas & Xion are about to be in over their heads. They get a bundle of joy! High school fic. No relation to Birth By Sleep. RokuShi. SoKai. Brief Larxel.

_**Birth By Teen**_

"I'm sure Kairi!" Said a girl as she talked to her best friend, Kairi on the phone.

"But Xion, you and Roxas are always safe, or at least I thought so." Responded Kairi.

"We are; but there were a couple times we weren't." Said Xion, as she brushed her hair, and got ready.

"...Well, how did Roxas take it?" Asked Kairi.

"Are you kidding? What if I tell him and he breaks up with me?" Asked Xion, panicking.

"It's okay. You two both love each other. He won't dump you. A baby can only bring you two closer. Besides maybe you won't have to. You could get an abortion." Said Kairi.

"I don't think so. Abortion seems so wrong." Said Xion.

"Adoption?"

"No. Then I never meet them." Said Xion.

"Okay, you'll have to come clean. If he does dump you; I'll kick his ass! Then I'll tell Sor-Sor kick his ass too!" Said a confident Kairi. Xion frowned.

"Even if he did dump me, I'd still love him. So please don't hurt him."

'Kairi! Finish your pancakes!'

"Alright! Xion I have to go. Naminé wants me to eat." They both hung up the phone. She sighed and went downstairs to eat.

"Dad?" She called out. Of course she didn't expect an answer, since her dad was at work already. She popped some toast in the toaster. Her phone started to go off. She picked it up and found out it was a text.

_'To: Xi_

_From: Roxas_

_Hey gorgeous what'cha doin?'_

She smiled.

_'To: Roxas_

_From: Xion_

_Hi Sora.'_

_'To: Xion_

_From: Roxas_

_How'd you know?'_

Xion's toast popped out. She grabbed her bag and left for school.

_**Down the street at Roxas' house...**_

"Roxas! Give me back my phone!" Shouted a whiny brown haired Sophomore.

"Not until you give me mine!" Shouted a blonde haired smart Sophomore.

"Roxas give Sora his phone back, and Sora give Roxas his phone back." Said their eldest brother, and guardian, Ventus.

"Yes Ven." Said Sora , handing Roxas' phone back. Roxas snatched it back, and gave Sora his phone back.

"You two go down to the bus stop now." Said Ventus, eating an apple.

"Ven. Can I drive?" Asked Sora.

"Sorry Sor. It's Tuesday I have to work during the day you know that." Answered Ventus.

"Alright Dr. Miyamoto!" Joked Sora, saluting him.

"Roxas we're taking the bus!" No response. "Rox?" Sora looked at the open front door, then dashed out it.

"Roxas!" Shouted Sora, running down the street.

Roxas turned around and saw Sora running up to him. Roxas started to sprint to the bus stop. As he reached the bus stop, he looked down one street, and his whole face lit up. Why? Because he saw his girlfriend! He began to run to her. Xion; was looking down, deep in thought.

"Xion!" Shouted Roxas, waving his hand as he ran. Xion stopped and looked up. She was greeted by Roxas; who had swept her right into his arms and spun her around. Unfortunately, he spun her a little too much because when he put her down, she looked really dizzy.

"I'm sorry Xion! Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." Said Roxas. She smiled.

"Roxas I have to tell you some-" Said Xion getting cut off by an old lady.

"Be quiet you young people!" She shouted before going back in.

"Roxas! Bus!" Shouted Sora.

"Coming!" Shouted Roxas back. Roxas once again, swept Xion off her feet, and this time carried her as he ran to the bus stop. When he got there, he put her down.

"Thank you Rox." She said, then kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N:** This is just the beginning! There will be more! And not much to say; but I got this idea from a commercial, and a bit from Degrassi, but this'll be happier.


	2. The Truth!

**A/N: **Thank you! You all have been great! Thank you, WaterAngel-Alyssa, weatherprophetK, SliverWings104, and both of the anonymous reviewers too! I've never had 5 reviews in less than a week of the story coming out!

**The Truth!**

As Xion walked to her locker, Roxas followed her.

"Xion! Wait up! Why are you mad at me?" He asked, walking after her.

"I'm not." Said Xion. Roxas stopped her, and made her look at him in the eye.

"C'mon Xion. Tell me what's wrong." He said in a somewhat low tone. Xion looked around, and noticed an empty room with no teacher. Maybe he or she was dealing with the fight down the hall? She pulled him into the classroom.

"Roxas. If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone. Okay?" Said Xion, in an unsteady tone.

"Of course. You got my promise." Said Roxas.

"Alright, and Kairi already knows." Roxas nodded. Xion reached out both her hands and grabbed his. "I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're what?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm...I'm p-pregnant." She said, unsteadily again. Roxas' eyes went wide. She let go of his hands, but he just caught her's again.

"A-are you serious?" He asked, kinda shocked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." She said. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I can't be mad at you." He said, and kissed her on her cheek.

"So you aren't going to break up with me?" Asked Xion.

"Of course not." He said, and they left the room.

"So...Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Probably." She said. As they got to their lockers, Hayner, Olette, and Kairi were there.

"Hey guys. Took ya long enough." Said Kairi. But she whispered, "Did you tell him?" So she just nodded. Kairi smiled.

"Roxas. You were suppose to help me move my couch yesterday. Where were you?" Asked Hayner.

"Hayner. I never agreed to that." Said Roxas as he opened his locker.

"Oh wait. That was Pence." Said Hayner. The '5 minute left in passing time' bell rang.

"Alright bye." Said Olette, as she dragged Hayner off to class.

"I'm going to go too. Bye Xion." Said Kairi, skipping away.

"We're totally going to be late aren't we?" Asked Xion.

"Yep." Agreed Roxas. They both grabbed their History books, and notebooks, then shut their lockers.

"Alright let's go." Said Xion.

"But first." Said Roxas, kissing her again, but this time it was cut short, by a teacher.

"No Public Display of Affection." He said. "Detention. After school today. Why bother kissing, when you get busted everyday." He asked as he handed them the detention slips. Then he walked away to go bust a certain Kairi and Sora, who were kissing too.

"Let's go." Said Roxas, as they walked to class.

Hi again! Here to clear things up.

I shouldn't be making this. I'm in Middle school. Not high school, so keep that in mind, cuz they are different a little.

I know lockers are set up by homeroom, but in this story, it's set up bus. (and grades.)

I don't know much about how pregnancy goes, so I'm going to kind guess.

Well I think that's pretty much it. Oh and also, this is DEFIANTLY NOT the end. **If you can tell me anything about High school, or pregnancy, please tell me! **BYE!


	3. Frustration!

Rambling time! Feel free to skip this! Believe me, it has NOTHING to do with this story. I've done SO much writing these past few weeks! I made a chapter of K.o.N (Kingdom of Ninjas) Made a few chapters of A.R. (A Reconnection) and... and...Oh yeah! Made this story! I bet no one's reading this Rambling time...Oh well!

**Chapter 3: Frustration!**

_2-3 months later..._

"Okay Roxas. You know what to say. Right?" Asked Xion, as they walked to her house. Xion was in front of Roxas, walking backwards.

"Yeah. You're going to tell your father the secret, and I'm suppose to be a good quiet boy." Said Roxas smiling.

"Oh ha ha!" Said Xion, sarcastically. "But basically, yes."

"Hey. Remember all the fun time we had?" Asked Roxas, and he moved her, so she was facing forward.

"Yeah. Remember when we were 5, and we both had to go to the emergency room?"

Yeah. That's the last time we ever use our bikes as bumper cars." Said Roxas.

"Or when we accidentally had our first kiss in second grade?"

"My brother was like spazzing out!" Roxas laughed. "And then there were sad times. Like when our mothers died." Said Roxas, frowning.

"That should never happen to a 6 year old. If that drunk driver hadn't hit my mom's car. They'd still be alive." Said Xion, shedding a tear.

"Let's not feel down now. We've got business to do." Said Roxas, acting strong.

"You're right. We have to be strong." Said Xion.

"We past your house." Said Roxas.

"Right." They turned around and got home. Xion's dad was watching the news.

"Um Dad."

"Mm?"

"There's something we need to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Um, no could you listen?" He turned off the TV, stood up, and looked at them.

"Um. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm...I'm...I'm Pregnant ." His eyes grew wide.

"I-is he the father?" Xion nodded. Her father threw a punch at Roxas, but Xion got in the way, and got hit in the nose. She fell in Roxas' arms, and she gripped her nose.

"OW!" She said kinda quietly.

"Xi! Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Roxas.

"I'm fine." She said, in a very unconvincing tone.

"Honey. I'm so sorry." Said her father.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted. She got up, and ran out the door, while grabbing a box of tissues.

"Look what you did!" Shouted her father.

"This isn't my fault. It's yours..." Said Roxas, before running out after Xion. He didn't see her anywhere. But he knew exactly where to go. He ran to the park, and saw her sitting in the snow. The snow around her was stained with blood and tears. Roxas snuck up behind her, and touched her shoulder. She jumped but then looked up and saw Roxas.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm not going back now." She said.

"Then why don't you spend the night with me at my place?" He asked.

She smiled, then replied, "Thanks. I'd love to." He helped her up and walked her to his house.

A/N: My original layout for this, was Ven would go pick up Roxas, where they'd tell both at the same time, then her father would accidentally hit her, and while Roxas went after her; Ven, and her dad would actually fight. Roxas and Xion would spend the night by the pond, and then go to school to school the next day. :) I decided not to go with that...


	4. Paopu!

A/N: I feel like I should update this once a week… But I haven't lately… Sorry…-_-

**Chapter 4: Paopu!**

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Xion was now just starting to look a little bigger, that they ordered her a bigger school outfit. Their outfits were really different. They had schools uniforms. (Think of an anime with the school uniforms like guys with tan pants and girls with really short skirts.) The differences between the colors were that the main color was black instead of white, and the other color was red. (Colors of death! Actually I chose two colors I've never seen before on a school outfit…It was a coincidence!)

*Ding-Dong* Xion opened the door, and saw Roxas waiting for her.

"Hey Xi!" Said Roxas, kissing her.

"Roxas! You came? Even after what my dad said yesterday?" She said, surprised.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to leave you two alone." Said Roxas, looking her in the eyes. He rubbed her tummy, and kissed her again.

"You know, we're going to miss the bus if we don't get going soon." Said Xion. Roxas let her go grab her bag, but he grabbed her again when she came back and locked the door. They walked together to the bus stop to see a sneezing Sora.

"Hey Sora? Are you okay?" Asked Xion.

"I'm fi-fi*Achoo* ne." Said Sora. A few minutes later the bus came. They got on the bus and sat down. Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a black headed boy.

"Hey Xam. I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?" He said.

"Uh Roxas. My family went to Destiny Islands. Then we saw uncle Yen Sid. By the way he asked about you." Said Xam.

"Really? I thought I was his least favorite nephew." Said Roxas.

"Naw! That's Sora." They laughed. "Oh I brought you something." He pulled a star shaped fruit out of his bag. "Here." He gave to him. "It's called a Paopu. If you share it with someone, your destiny will always be intertwined. Eat it with Xion, at the same time, and you'll always be together. I got it in Destiny Islands."

"We'll try it a lunch." Said Xion. Roxas put it in his bag.

"Okay." Said Xam.

_Later at lunch..._

"Hey look it's lunchtime!" Said Xam, as he sat down at Roxas and Xion's table.

"Hey you two! Have you two seen Saïx? Or Larxene anywhere?" Said a voice from behind.

"Hey Axel." Said Xion and Roxas.

"Hey Lea! I'm back!" Shouted Xam.

"Hey Xam, Roxas, Xion. Let me know if you see them." Said Lea.

"Alright. I'll help you find Isa." Said Xam, getting up. Lea squealed like a girl. Then they ran off.

"Ready to try this?" Asked Roxas, pulling the Paopu out.

"Sure." Said Xion. Roxas cut it in half, and gave her one, and he took the other. They bit into them at the same time. It tasted sweet.

"Mm..." They said as they finished it.

"We should go to Destiny Islands sometime." Said Roxas. Xion nodded.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Well this chapter was kinda pointless. Just a way to include a little love, and Axel. Good ol' Axel! Heh heh NOT!


	5. Over Reacting

A/N: Alright so, I'm trying new styles with my typing. (Page break, Chapter title (how it looks), possibly A/Ns) ^.^ See ya later!

**5.:Over Reacting:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So when Hayner and Olette became partners for the science project, did you totally see the way they looked at each other? I think there's a spark between them!" Said Xion, as her and her beloved Roxas walked to her house.

"Well Hayner did say he liked her... I hope she likes him back. Otherwise he's getting mixed signals." Said Roxas.

"He likes her too? She told me she likes him back. But she didn't know he likes her or not." Said Xion.

"It's a good thing Mr. Vexen let us work together." Said Roxas.

"I know I almost got stuck with that Wakka guy. He's always living life without a care in the world. I wish I didn't have to worry about anything..." Said Xion.

"We all do." Said Roxas. Xion stopped while Roxas stopped a few feet ahead of her, and looked at her. She was silent. "Xion?" He said.

"I feel a little dizzy..." Said Xion. "I think it's one of those side affects the doctor mentioned." Said Xion. Roxas rushed over and picked her up.

"Don't fall." he said coolly, before kissing her on her forehead.

"Th-thanks." Said Xion, snuggling into Roxas' chest. Roxas smiled softly, before walking again. He walked about another block before reaching her house. Just as he was about to turn into her driveway, something caught his eye. He walked over to it and looked. Xion looked at it, and her eyes grew wide, and Roxas put her down on the ground.

"Y-you're moving!" Shouted Roxas, surprised.

"Since when?" Shouted Xion, as she ran to the house, with Roxas trailing close behind. "Dad!" Her father entered the room.

"Hm?"

"How could you just try to sell the house?" Screamed Xion.

"Nothing else I do will drive him away." Said her father, referring to Roxas. "So we are moving to a place called the **Dark City**." (Yay! **The World That Never Was**!)

"Well I'm not going." Said Xion, looking away.

"You have no other choice!" Shouted her father.

"I'll do anything I can!" Said Xion.

"What, are you going to live with imaginary people? Are you going to be a homeless mother, or are you going to live in an apartment, trying to support both you and the baby? Cause I certainly won't help you if you do." Shouted her father.

"No." Said Roxas, which caused both of them to look at him. "She's going to come live with me and my brothers." Said Roxas.

"What?" Said both Xion, and her father.

"Yes. I can't let you live alone or with this loon." Said Roxas, putting his arm on her shoulder. Xion snickered when he called her father a loon.

"But I can't." Said Xion.

"Why not?" asked Roxas.

"I'm probably already a bit of a burden."

"No you're not. I bet Ven won't mind. He makes a lot of money. I mean cause he's a doctor and all."

"I wouldn't feel...okay about it though."

"C'mon I won't take no for an answer. We'll go talk to him now." Roxas picked her back up, and started to carry her over to his house before she could protest.

"Roxas. Please don't make me feel bad. If this did happen, I would never be able to repay you." Said Xion.

"Yes you can! With your love!" Said Roxas. "Oh come on! If you don't you'll break my heart!" He whined. Xion looked a little sad. She sighed.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If it does work out, you can't hold this over me, OK?" Said Xion. His face lit up.

"OK! " Cheered Roxas. Roxas marched back to his house, while being careful not to make Xion dizzy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I am back! So I was sitting here talking to my friend, and we realized that Roxas merged with Sora, the day right before his Nobody birthday! That is so unfair SquareEnix!

Demyx: Merry Christmas!

A/N: Wrong story Myde! But yes Merry Christmas!


	6. Tears

Hey guys! I just want to clear somethings up. I got a PM a couple days ago saying someone wanted to know about Roxas' parents, well i'm going to mention, that Roxas doesn't live with his father or his mother. His mom died with Xion's, and his dad...Has no story but it's along the lines of he moved to ' ' but Roxas and Sora didn't want to move so Ven watches over them. Also just adding this, that Xion and Roxas knew each other since they were babies.

**6.:Tears:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Ven! Can we talk to you?" Shouted Roxas as they walked in.

"I'm going to pick him up. He went for another 'meeting' with Terra and Aqua." Said Sora, leaving.

"Alright Xi, lets go sit on the couch and wait for them." Said Roxas, carrying her to the couch. He gently set her down, before sitting next to her. Then he pulled her back on him. He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Roxas I'm still not positive about this." Said Xion.

"Alright. Then let's think of the negatives of you moving with him. 1. I'll miss you. 2. I'll be surrounded by people in love without being with you. 3. Naminé will hit on me again. 4. I won' go to any dances or prom. 5. I'll miss the birth of our child. 6. I'll miss out on the first two years, and 7.-" He started to cry. "I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful soul." (heh heh! Hey his voice actor is Jesse McCartney so it makes sense!) Xion started to cry too.

"I'm sorry Roxas! Maybe this is a good idea." Said Xion, before crying like Roxas was. The two teens sat there crying for a while. (What a way to spend a Friday night. No date, just crying!) At about 6ish Sora pulled into the driveway. Sora helped Ventus into the house as he obviously seemed a bit drunk.

"It's a good thing you only do this once a month." Muttered Sora. They entered the house to hear crying. Ven put a serious face on and walked over to the young couple, obviously he wasn't too drunk. He bent down and looked at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked. They both jumped, then Roxas answered.

"Xion's moving out of town!" He wailed. "That's not even the worst part!"

"It's not?" Said Ven. Sora took out his phone and started to record this moment.

"I'm moving away from Roxas, and I'm pregnant!" Sora dropped his phone, and Ven looked surprised.

"W-what?"

"Two and a half months!" She cried into Roxas' shirt.

"Sora you're moving into my room." Said Ven.

"W-wait what?" Shouted Sora.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Roxas miss Xion. Especially since she's expecting." Said Ven. Sora picked up his phone. He dusted it off.

"Roxas! Xion! Stop crying!" Said Ven. The two wiped away each others tears. "Xion. If you bring a bed and a dresser. I would enjoy it if you stayed here with Roxas." The two jumped up and hugged Ven saying 'thank you' at least a million times. Then they ran out to rub it in her father's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So did you guys like this chapter? Hint Ven is good alcohol...Terra not so much...


	7. Goodbyes hurt, when from an Id

A/N: Like I've been telling my other stories; I GOT RE:CODED! Sora looks too young! After seeing him in the second one, he now looks too young! Young Sora looks older then him! OMG! Also I'm trying to skip bits with pregnancy. (I haven't had health yet, and supposedly I'm going to see a "Horrible" video of someone giving birth. Well, I'm not afraid. I'm writing this, I can read M/ lemon fiction, and...Well that's it. I'm mature enough for it. It'll help this story! Yay! Also I'm experimenting (again) with chapter titles. I once read a story with hilarious chappie titles. So I wanna try it.

**.:Chapter 7: Good-byes hurt, when from an Idiot:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xion was now 4 months into it. It took her dad two month to sell the house. She was just as beautiful as before, she tried her best not to get mad at Roxas, only yelling at him a couple of times, but quickly apologized afterwords. Roxas also knew she was trying, so he didn't get mad, he just tried to help her through all of it. Xion also now had to sit out at Gym class, with a doctor's note. Roxas would talk to her a lot, until Mr. Lexaeus yelled at him to get back class. (He's defiantly not the Silent Hero? Or is yelling the new silent?)

Afterwords they had English with Mr. Xigbar. Sarcastic Yay. But they were a little happier today, after this they would be able to get out of school, and Xion's dad was moving today. Meaning today was the day Xion moved in with Roxas. Enthusiastic Yay!

When Xion tried to talk to Ventus about it, he denied her not wanting to move in. He said she was already like family. She's always over there with Roxas, or he's always at Xion's house. He kept telling her she just had to bring a bed, and a dresser, and he'd help with it. In the end, all they needed were Roxas, Xion, and a car. I mean, they wouldn't carry a bed, or a dresser or whatever in the snow for like four blocks. But when they were on the bus, something seemed a bit...off.

"Alright, I give. Why is it so quiet?" Asked Xion.

"Sora, and Kairi got detention today." Said Naminé.

"Why?" Asked Roxas turning around.

"That dumb teacher Dilan Xaldin gave them detention for PDA." Said Naminé.

"Why do you call him by his full name?" Asked Roxas.

"Because it's fun!" Giggled Naminé.

"Why does Mr. Xaldin give PDA detention?" Asked Xion. "It's not against the rules." (Thanks for telling me that!)

"Cause he can't find love for himself." Said Xam. Everyone laughed. He eventually turned back around. "Hey Ienzo did you-" Roxas and Xion turned away to have a quick kiss and to ignore Xam, Ienzo, and Myde. (Excuse Roxas & Xion! That's not nice! Maybe we wanted you to be in the conversation!) After Naminé got off, the bus was even quieter. At their stop they got off and headed to Xion's house. Her father was leaving the house, and started towards the moving van.

"Dad!" Shouted Xion, as she to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back. When they separated, Roxas walked up next to Xion.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" Asked her father.

"Of course we love each other." Said Roxas, kissing the top of her head.

"Well then, you two have my blessing to be together." Said her father.

"STOP SHOUTING! I TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!" Shouted the lady from before. (Ah! Old people! They're so funny!)

"So you'll stay?" Asked Xion, ignoring the lady.

"I already bought the house, and sold this one. There's no turning back now. Plus, you're in good hands." Said her father. She hugged him again.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. Her father pulled Roxas into the hug too.

When they let go he said, "Bye Xion, Bye Roxas."

"Bye dad."

"Remember to come visit. All two- I mean three of you."

"Will do, Mr. Sato."

"Please, Roxas call me Vanitas." (LOL! Even I didn't see that coming!)

"Ok, Vanitas." Vanitas got in the truck, and it left. Roxas wrapped his arm around Xion, as they started to go home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Alright so I got Re:coded on the day it came out in America, and finished it three days later. It's not short, but I spend over 6 hours a day on it. Overall I loved it. I beat it and saw the secret ending! I'm so happy! I also recently got out of a concision, because Roxas whacked me with my backpack.

*WHACK* Roxas: Yay! Over stuffed backpacks rock!

Zexion: Stop hitting him! Anyway, Xam is working on a meme, and it drawing his ten fav. couples. He has 7 done, so update has been a slow because of this.

P.S: They were in the wrong story. They belong in **A Reconnection** to talk, not here. SEE YOU LATER! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	8. New Lover!

Hey I'm back! I've been watching Glee! OMG Kurt's so funny!

**Chapter 8: New Lover!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Roxas, did you hear about the new student? I heard he's chick magnet." Said Xion. Roxas put on a fake hurt face. "But I have you!" Said Xion, quickly, kissing his cheek.

"Xion, not here. Mr. Xaldin is right over there." Said Roxas, pointing at him with his head. "And yeah I did hear about him. I also heard the empty locker next to yours will be filled. And I love you too." Said Roxas. At their lockers, they put away their coats and backpacks. Then they saw Yuna, Rikku, and Peine, the popular girls -who were also mean to Xion for having Roxas-, walking down the hall. They were staring lovingly at a sliver haired boy. He was holding his backpack over one shoulder, with a piece of paper in his other hand.

"Oh! Riku you're locker is over there." Said Rikku, pointing at the locker next to Xion's. They escorted him there. Peine leaned against Xion's locker, pushing her out of the way. Yuna turned to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas!" She said, in the flirty way. Roxas ignored her. The boy, Riku opened the locker.

"Thanks for the help, Pei-" Started Riku, before moving in between Yuna and Peine, and stared at Xion

"Hello," Said Riku, before grabbing and kissing Xion's hand. "Gorgeous beauty. Your eyes are most certainly the most radiant things I've ever seen. How about we go get some coffee after school?" Finished Riku. Xion felt a little creeped out.

"Um...That sounds nice, but I already have a boyfriend." She said, trying to sound as nice as she could.

"I'm flattered, but could you wait until after our date to call me your boyfriend? But may I ask for your name?" asked Riku, not taking no for an answer.

"Excuse me. I think Xion was referring to me. We're kinda dating." Said Roxas, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, thanks Rox." Said Xion. Then the bell rang. All five froze. Apparently they were too busy talking to notice the warning bell. "Crap Roxas, we should get to class." Said Xion.

"Do you guys know where...First hour History with...Mr. DiZ?" Asked Riku, closing his new locker. Xion sighed.

"Just follow us." Said Roxas, in a sad tone. After they left the girls had a talk.

"What the fudge? An ugly girl like that gets all single boys, but cute girls like us get none?" Shouted Yuna.

"First we lose Roxas, and now Riku?" Shouted Rikku.

"She is so dead!" Added Peine.

"Girls, let's start our revenge!" Said Yuna, and they laughed, evilly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey guys! I'm going to take a bit of an absent from this story to work on **A Reconnection**, and get **The Sacrifice** started. Give me until I finish Chapter two of **The Sacrifice**, and until I hit 40 in **A Reconnection**. The sooner my HUGE story is done, the more time I'll have for this! :)


	9. Love Bug & a Slip Up!

A/N: I know I said I was taking a break, I am, but I can't stop thinking about writing this! And it's Valentines day!

**.:Chapter 9: Love Bug & a Slip Up!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Xion! I got something for you!" Roxas held up a candied heart. It said, 'Be mine' on it. He gave it to her. She stared at it for a minute, then smiled.

"Roxas, I've always been yours. I just didn't know it until you got me pregnant." Said Xion, as they started to head to the cafeteria. "Here I got you something too." She gave him a box of chocolates. They stopped at their lockers to put it in his locker.

"You'll love what I left on your bed. When you were a kid you said you always wanted one." Said Roxas, in a flirty tone.

"Sorry Rox, your second present is 4-3 months away."

"No, it's right here." Said Roxas, stealing a kiss from Xion.

"Hello, ma'am Xion." Said a voice.

"Oh no. Not Riku again." Said Xion, as he got closer.

"Here, gorgeous." Riku handed her another candied heart. It said, 'first kiss' on it. "Don't talk, just kiss." Riku puckered his lips and awaited for something that would never happen. Roxas and Xion just walked away from the weird boy.

As they got to the cafeteria, the 'Cute crew' (Yuna, Rikku, Peine) decided it was time for a big announcement.

"Now's the chance to strike, girls." Said Rikku. "Go ahead Yuna." She added. Yuna stepped on a table.

"Everyone, can I get your attention please? Now I've noticed something that I would like to share with my fellow peers. The obesity lately has good up. Just look at one of your fellow classmates. Xion Sato." Announced Yuna, smiling. People stopped listening, not caring anymore. Sadly though, Roxas' loud mouth brother, pushed Yuna off the table and stepped on it instead. Unfortunately though, Rikku and Peine caught Yuna.

"My brother's girlfriend, isn't fat! She's just pregnant." He shouted. People paid attention again. Most eyes though, fell on Xion. Her eyes grew wide. If you paid close enough attention, you could even see tears. Xion fled the cafeteria, with Roxas who ran right after her, calling her name. They literally ran into Riku, making him fall over.

Eventually he lost her. He searched the school for her. (this would be a great place to stop...But I really want to continue!) After about ten minutes of searching, he found her by their lockers, crying. He sat down with her. She seemed to notice his presence, as she turned and cried on him. He held her soothingly.

"Hey you two!" They heard. Roxas turned his head to see the principal.

"Oh, hi Mr. Xemnas." Said Roxas, turning back to Xion.

"What's going on here?" He asked, in stern tone.

"Oh, sorry Xion's a little upset today."

"You two should go back class, before Mr. Saïx catches you. He'll give both of of detention." Said Xemnas.

"We have lunch this hour."

"What grade are you two?"

"10th."

"Yeah, just go back to the cafeteria." Roxas helped Xion stand as he walked her back to the dreadful cafeteria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Valentine treat! Anyone else hate the 'cute crew' right now? Also I know that would never happen in life, but middle school...teasing. That would never really happen though. The cute crew haven't even hurt Xion the most they will. After she has the baby, they'll do something worse. Something my friend, John suggested after we saw a fight. Also I write my stuff from the he-...the he-...From the hole where my heart should be. My non-existent heart. Bye guys! LOVE YOU!


	10. Love is in Jealousy!

I wanna update! So the break I was going to take...I guess died, or I wasn't serious... I've been watching Bleach lately. I found out I decide if I like someone on that show, if they look cool! Uryū is my fave right now! He's so cool, that I put him on my writing binder, and it only has KH pics on it, except for (now), the one Uryū picture. :B No more rambling!

**.:Chapter 10: Love is in Jealousy!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Roxas walked through the cafeteria, everyone seemed to be minding their own business. He only noticed a couple of stares. Three in particular were from the cute crew, which were the disgusted kind. He actually understood why she was crying. She was publicly humiliated, or at least she thought. It wasn't by the cute crew, but by Sora, his own brother.

Xion wasn't taking the pain as well as Roxas. In her mind, she thought everyone was laughing at her, for getting pregnant in 10th grade. It'd be different in two years or later. Even though in reality everyone was minding their own business. All except for the cute crew, Naminé, and Riku. Riku was sitting under a table trying to think who got her pregnant. He was smart, but he could not put Xion + Roxas in his head. He could only put, Riku + Xion together. Roxas sat her down at an empty table.

"Hey Xion, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get us some food. I'll be right back." Roxas started to walk away, when something caught his arm. He turned around to see it was Xion who grabbed his arm.

She had tears coming down her face (think of anime where they cry. Like how there's tears all the way down their cheeks, and it's the width of their eyes. Except not as wide...) Her crying eyes seemed a bit bigger than normal, even though they weren't.

"Please... don't... leave me..." She said in choked sobs. Roxas' face softened, he sat down next to her, and put his arm around her again. Riku came out from under the table he was hiding under, and earned questionable stares, and still stares that said, 'I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!'. Naminé started to walk over to the two. Riku also started to walk over to them. When Naminé got over there, Riku got there at the same time. Naminé slapped Roxas across the face.

"Bastard! You're cheating on me!" She shouted. Roxas stared at her like she was crazy.

"Naminé, we're not dating." He said.

"Not yet we aren't."

"Oh, Xion. I heard a woman as beautiful as yourself is pregnant. I'll be fine with that, while we date." Said Riku.

"Leave...me...alone." She cried.

"You heard that spiky. Get going." Said Riku, smiling at his new nickname for Roxas.

"Not...Roxas... You..."

"I'll still be back." Both Naminé and Riku shouted. They turned to each other by accident, catching eye contact.

"O-oh, hi." Said Naminé, blushing a light pink.

"H-Hello." Said Riku, also blushing.

"I-I was just talking to my soon-to-be boyfriend." She said, shyly.

"Same...I mean to my soon-to-be girlfriend." Said Riku. "Anyways, um...I'll- I'll be seeing you, later...then!" Said Riku, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah same here." Said Naminé, rubbing her arm. They both walked off in opposite directions. Roxas stared at where Naminé, and Riku were at, wondering what just happened. Then the bell rang. Roxas stood Xion up.

"C'mon Xion, we have to get to Math class on time today, or Mr. Luxord will give us detention again." Said Roxas, as he comfortingly walked her out of the cafe. He was really starting to wish Kairi, wasn't sick. Xion could use her best friend too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Have two question's for you guys! 1. What gender should the baby be? I know what gender it'll be, but if the majority of the votes go to the opposite gender, there'll be a little surprise. 2. I'm stuck in a drawing runt. I can't think of a new RokuShion pic to draw! Can any one offer me an idea? Or ideas? Anyways, Bye! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Love is the Antidote!

A/N: Hey guys, I want to make the birth scene soon, because I saw the video last week, and it's in my head, ready to use for the story. Though some of the birth won't be the way I saw it in the video... **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!** And after this chapter, we're skipping two months forward...Another things, the voting for the gender is CLOSED! Girls wins, because I have some friends at school who said girl, so at the birth scene, there'll be a surprise, I'm not telling the surprise to ANYONE! Also remember, that this day is STILL set on Valentines day, from chapter 9.

**.:Chapter 11: Love is the Antidote!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the school day, Xion seemed normal, but Roxas could tell that she wasn't okay, even if she seem fine. He was her boyfriend, so of course he could tell she was hurt on the inside. She was so sensitive and, in his eyes, fragile. Every time he got a chance, he'd put his arm around her and tell her he loved her, and he'd kiss her. But she was still sad.

On the bus, Sora went home with Naminé to go check on Kairi. Xion thought about going with them, but then decided not to, because she wanted to give them some time alone. Her and Roxas got off the bus, and walked home together. He reached out and held her hand. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She gave a fake smile that he easily saw through. He knew she was trying to be happier, but she was having a hard time, not being sad.

"Xion," Started Roxas as they entered the house.

"Y-yeah?" Responded Xion, softly.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked as they walked up to their room.

"I don't think I need one, but I do want one." She said, faintly. He gave her a hug with lots of heart in it. She smiled another fake smile. Roxas could tell she just felt like crap.

She walked into their room, and put her backpack down, before sitting on her bed. Roxas dropped his bag next to hers, then he ran over and pinned her down across their beds. (Their beds are pushed up right next to each other.) Her hands were pinned were right above her head.

"Roxas! Let go of me!" She shouted, furiously.

"Why?" Asked Roxas, looking her in the eyes. She was violently thrashing around. But Roxas' grip was too tight, and she was never able to hit him, he made sure to push her legs down, with his.

"Roxas! I swear I'll-" She started, her voice really angered.

"Why should I let you go?" He asked, somewhat calmly.

"Well for one, I'm your PREGNANT girlfriend." Roxas couldn't take it anymore. Even though she was thrashing around, she was still _his_ girlfriend. The one who was fragile, radiantly beautiful, smart, funny, and cute. The girl who, when he touched her _anywhere_ felt like a pillow. He couldn't help himself. "two-" She was cut off by Roxas, who pushed his lips onto hers. She stopped yelling, and her anger drained. She even kissed back.

Roxas was pleased by this, and let her wrists go. Her hands immediately went to his neck. And his went to her waist. In their hands, they both knew they weren't fighting anymore if at all. Roxas had ended it, and ended her misery.

The only thing on her mind was him, and how perfect he was. His perfect hair, how gentle he was to her, how he never let anyone touch her. He was a little over protective, and he had gotten her pregnant, but he still was Roxas, the one she loved, and that she knew since they were practically born.

They were meant to be, no matter what. No one could change that. Not Naminé, not Yuna, not Peine, not Rikku, and not Riku. They loved each other more than anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, doesn't this chapter just make you wanna go, 'AW' This chapter doesn't have much dialogue... Does it? Anyways, don't need ideas for the surprised, because I already have it in mind.


	12. Now's the time

I finally found out how to get around the error! So i'm gonna post! Also, this is about a week B4 the due date! :) Also, also, Roxas and Xion, and Sora, and Kairi are 16 now. Naminé turned 15. Roxas and Sora got a car for their birthday. (They share it)

**.:Chapter 12: Now's the time!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas and Xion were sitting on the bus, after school. Sora went home with Kairi again. They got off, and started to walk home. Xion nudged her head under Roxas' arm, causing him to smile.

"Roxas! Guess what Kairi told me!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Hm?"

"The school is finally changing the school uniforms!"

"Really? To what?"

"I don't know. She's designing it! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, are you going to help her then?"

"No, she wants Sora to help her. She wants it to be a surprise, but she needed a guy to tell her what guys need in their outfits."

"She needs a guy? Why Sora then? He's more like a girl." They both laughed. Roxas opened the door of the house, and tossed his bag on the couch. Then he took Xion's bag, and tossed it there with his.

"Thank you Roxas." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Xi, do you know what next week is?" Asked Roxas, in a low tone. Xion smiled.

"Of course. It's my due date, right?" Roxas shook his head.

"No, it's the day hell starts." Xion looked a little irritated, but then smiled softly again.

"C'mon Roxas. It can't be that bad." Roxas thought about that.

"But then we'll have a baby in our room." He added.

"And?"

"We can't have sex anymore then. I think it can scar a baby." Roxas whispered it. Even though Ventus was at work and Sora was at Kairi's. They were home alone.

"Well then I guess we'll have to have it now." She said, seductively. Roxas smiled, and picked her up bridal style.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as he carried her up the stairs. He carried her to their room, and lied her on the bed, still kissing. Wanting to get right to it, she pushed his red jacket off him. Roxas broke the kiss only for a second, so he could take her shirt off. He threw it on the floor, next to his school jacket. After a few minutes of kissing, Xion was about to take his shirt off, when she felt pain in her lower body.

"O-ow!" She said in the kiss, and stopped kissing. She felt wetness, and her eyes dilated. Roxas noticed she had stopped, so he pulled away.

"Xion? What's wrong? You look scared." He asked, looking concerned.

"R-Roxas. I- I think my water just broke." She said in a quivering voice. Roxas got off her, and saw a clear liquid on the floor under her, and helped her up, off the bed. All the while, he had this shocked face.

"I-I don't know what to do! Ventus isn't here!" He was nearly as freaked out and scared as she was.

'Take her to the Hospital.' Said his conscience. He picked her up bridal style again, ignoring the liquid coming from her.

He grabbed a towel and ran downstairs. He opened the garage door and ran to the car to open the door. He put the towel down on the car seat, and sat her down, before closing the door. As he rushed to the driver door, he wondered how he did all that perfectly, and not mess up. He sat in and put his seat belt on, and made sure Xion's was on, before driving out the driveway, and closing the door.

On highway 27 (one of my favorite numbers. It's 13+14!), he drove a little over the speed limit. He didn't mind... Until he heard it. *Wee woo*

"Shit." He said, as he pulled over. A police car pulled over too, and a tall police officer came over to the car. "Hi officer!" He said, trying to sound happy, when on the inside he was still panicking.

"Sir, I hope you realize you were going over the speed limit." He said. Roxas looked a little nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just really important that I get to the-" Roxas got cut off.

"I need to see your license." He asked. Roxas pulled out his wallet and show him his license. The officer took it and examined it.

"Like I was saying, I'm sorry, I need to take my girlfriend to the hospital." He said, the police officer looked at him.

"What for?" He asked, sounding a bit interested.

"Well you know, normal stuff. Labor and stuff." He said. The officer looked over at Xion, to see she wasn't looking the best.

"Really? At 16?" Roxas nodded. The policeman gave him his license back."Okay, well I'm going to let you go on a warning." He said, standing up. Roxas nodded on the outside, but on the inside, he sighed.

"Thank you officer." Responded Roxas.

"Just don't speed anymore." Roxas closed the window, and drove off. A few more minutes of driving and he was at the hospital. He quickly rushed Xion into the hospital. The receptionist, Ellen, looked up and saw Roxas and Xion.

"Hey Roxas! Here to see your brother?" Asked Ellen. Roxas shook his head madly.

"No! I've only come here once to visit him! Plus my girlfriend's water broke!" Shouted Roxas, pointing at Xion. (This is where I don't know what to do!o)

"Oh yeah! Dr. Miyamoto said something about that! How's that going for you guys?" Roxas' eye twitched. "Well I just need you to check in."

**Later in the...Hospital room?...**

Xion lied in a bed, and Roxas was sitting on a chair next to her. They told her she had to wait until her Vagina was dilated to 10 centimeters. (Is it centimeters or inches?) She was at about a 2 right now. Roxas' phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. It was Sora. Roxas answered it.

"What Sora?" He asked dully.

"Roxas! Drop what you're doing and come pick me up!" Said Sora.

"Sorry Sora. I'm at the Hospital." Roxas started to play with Xion's fingers.

"Why? What happened?" Questioned Sora.

"Xion's water broke." Roxas responded.

"Okay, I'll have Kairi drive me there then." Sora hung up, but right after he heard Kairi blurt out a 'What?' Roxas hung up his phone, and looked at Xion. She had looked better before. Roxas leaned over and kissed her forehead, before kissing her lips. After they separated, Xion looked a little better, but not by much.

"Oh yeah, Sora and Kairi are coming over I guess." Roxas mentioned. He held her hand again.

"I guess I could use my BFF for this..." Pondered Xion.

"So it's not bad?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said.

**A little later in the waiting room...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE MY BBF? LET ME AT LEAST SEE HER FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES!" Shouted Kairi, to Ellen. Sora was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"And why should I let him in?" Asked Ellen, pointing at Sora.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO, BUT HE'S ALSO GOING TO BE THE UNCLE! And I think you know his brother, Ventus." Added Kairi.

"Fine five minutes." Ellen rolled her eyes. Kairi squealed for getting her way. She dragged Sora to the room number that Ellen gave her. Sora, was still reading the magazine though. She burst into the room, to see Xion lying there., and Roxas sitting in the chair. Kairi, almost pushed Roxas out of the way as she rushed to Xion.

"Xion! Are you feeling okay?" She rushed. Sora walked next to Kairi.

"Hey Roxas. What's up?" Sora turned the page of his magazine.

"I feel pain on the inside. But that's probably common, right?" Said Xion, a little unconfidently.

"I'm sorry, I won't know. I've never been in labor." Kairi looked down. Ellen came in the room.

"Time's up!" She grabbed the collar of Kairi's and Sora's shirt and dragged them out. "We'll be waiting outside!" Added Kairi. Sora kept reading the magazine. (He's like really calm with all this right! He must be used to it!)

**A few hours of sitting later...**

It was about midnight, and Xion somehow managed to fall asleep, and Roxas was playing Angry Birds on his phone. A nurse came on in. She woke Xion up, and told her she needed to measure again. Afterwords, they found out she was only at five centimeters. After she left, Xion fell back asleep, and even Roxas drifted asleep too.

**About 6:50 in the morning...**

"Roxas...Roxas!" Sora shook Roxas awake. "Me and Kairi are going to school. Bye." Sora skipped out of the room. Roxas looked over at Xion, she was shaking in her sleep. Or so he thought.

"Xion?" He asked looking at the back of her head.

"Roxas. I can't do this." She told him. She sat up and looked his way. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Do what?" Asked Roxas. He leaned over and held her.

"Be a mother. I don't think I can do a good job." She said, softly into his chest.

"Xion." He held her out, so he was looking her in the eyes. "You're sweet, beautiful, funny, and caring. You'll be a great mom." She smiled a little, then hugged him again. The nurse came in a little while later and measured again. She was at 8 now. She was much closer to, what her father said her mother said, 'The most painful, yet the most beautiful moment of her life.' After the nurse left, Roxas let Xion play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep on his PSP. (No, this one has different characters. I mean how would Roxas react to seeing his older brother in a video game?) She was playing as a boy named Jesse. He had blonde hair, and wielded his keyblade in reverse grip. (yes. I did use their voice actors! XD)

At about 12:00 pm, the nurse came back again. (i'm still a little iffy here.) She measured again...

"How much is she at now?" Roxas asked.

"She's...Finally at ten." Said the nurse. "Let me just get the doctor." She said sweetly. She left and five minutes later they heard voices outside.

I'm not a baby doctor!" They heard from a voice all too familiar.

"Too bad!" Shouted the nurse.

"Have Terra do it!"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!" Ventus got shoved through the door.

"Great. I'm doing something I don't want to do... 'C'mon Ven! Be a doctor! You don't have to be a baby doctor!' Yeah right, thanks a lot Roxas..." Ventus looked up, then his eyes widened. "H-hi Roxas."

"Don't even try to pull that over on me." He said coldly.

"Um... Right...So I heard you're ready to give birth. Have you been here all night?" Asked Ventus.

"Didn't you notice we weren't at home?" Asked Xion.

"No. Sora never picked me up from the bar last night, so me and Terra slept in a couple of booths. And NOT like that! He was in one and I was in another."

"Sora was here." Said Roxas. Ventus glared at him.

10 minutes later Ventus had everything set up for delivering a child. The bed was positioned up. Xion's feet were in the stirrups. Roxas stood next to where Xion was lying, Ventus was and the end off the bed, where her vagina was. There was also a birthing nurse there, that no one knew well. (Screw! This! I was going to actually go and explain the pushing, but, no! TOO COMPLICATED!) Ventus told her to push with contractions. After a while Ventus was able to see the babies head, and more of it, gradually. Until the baby was pushed out all the way. After it was completely out, Xion fell back, but into Roxas' arms.

"Congratulation! It's a boy!" Shouted Ventus, Roxas could tell he was hiding something from them though, but he figured it couldn't be too important. Ventus cleaned up the baby, wrapped him, and handed him to Xion. (Eh...Don't know about this either. It's been a couple of weeks...) Sometime after, he cut the umbilical cord, but they Roxas and Xion didn't notice.

"Roxas, look! Isn't he cute?" Asked Xion, looking at the baby, lovingly. Right there, Roxas knew her thought of being a bad mother, had disappeared. Roxas smiled softly at the -no- his boy. In her head, Xion was kinda wondering why her baby wasn't crying anymore. Maybe Ventus stopped him? But what interrupted her thought, scared her the most.

"Ah!" She felt pain in her lower body again. The same exact pain too!

"Xion! What's wrong?" Roxas was really concerned about this.

"If the baby's out, how come I'm still having contractions?" Ventus looked down, guilty.

"Um...Well...Give Roxas your son for a minutes." Xion looked scared again, but gave the boy to Roxas. "How do I put this?...Um...You're still...In...Labor..." Ventus looked at both of their expressions. They both had wide eyes.

"Tw-Twins?" Asked Xion, in shock. (Go Twins! I hope they go far this year! Sorry, I love Baseball...) Ventus nodded.

"Let's just do this again." (again, skipping) As soon as this one was out, When Xion fell back, Roxas caught her with one arm instead of two. (1. I just lost the game,2. I'm hyper again, 3. Now I'm thinking of the end of days, when Xion died, because Roxas was holding her with one arm! WAHH! I'm too Hyper!)

"Congratulations! This time it's a girl!" Ventus cut the cord first this time, then he cleaned her up, and wrapped her, before handing her to Xion too.

"Aw! Roxas! Look! She has a bit of blonde hair on her! She's like you!" She exclaimed. Roxas bent down to look.

"Hey, she does! And look her eyes are lighter than mine. She got your eyes!" Roxas smiled at Xion. (In my magical world, Xion's eyes are a bit lighter! :B) Roxas handed Xion back their son, so she could look at them both. Ventus saw Terra walk past, but Ventus stopped him.

"Terra! I forgot how to take my off gloves again!" He shouted. Terra opened the door and walked in.

"How the heck did you even pass elementary school?" Terra tore the gloves off, then felt his hands. "What the?"

"I just delivered two babies!" Ven smiled, as Terra ran off to wash his hands. Ventus laughed

"What are we going to name them? Asked Xion looking at Roxas.

"Since they're two, how about we can choose a name for each. I'll name the boy, and you name the girl. If we don't like the name the other picked out, we can change it." Suggested Roxas. (i'm sticking with the same names I use for their children already!)

"Ok, I wanna name the girl...Naomi."

"That's a lovely name." He said. "I wanna name the guy Rouku, but with another u in between the o and k too." Xion smiled saying, she liked the name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This is so much longer than my other chapters! Sorry for the late update though!When I update, it'll be a week or two later. (Sorry, someone told me that you stay at the hospital for weeks, but someone else told me you don't and I got confused, so... Yeah) Hey if you have a Deviant account, I made this cute plz account. It's :iconRokuShionplz: I made it two days ago. You guys should use it! Don't tell anyone else I made it! :P


	13. It's you!

Missed me? Yup I'm back after almost three months! Sorry it's been so long… But I've been playing this chapter out multiple times in my head.

**Chapter 13: It's you!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xion and Roxas were laying in bed, trying to sleep… at least Xion was. Roxas was kissing her neck, making her smile.

"Roxy~ Cut it out! I'm trying to sleep." She said, cutely.

"But you turn me on, Xi!" Pouted Roxas. She turned slightly to look at him.

"Please?" She gave him her special puppy eyes that worked only on him.

"Oh, okay…" Roxas put his arm around her and tried to sleep. Xion scooted closer and tried to sleep as well.

About an hour or so of sleep, Xion heard a noise, and sat up. Roxas noticed the sudden change in space, so he sat up drowsily, after Xion.

"Roxas? Did you hear that?" She asked sorta scared.

"No. It's probably nothing." Said Roxas, yawning.

"But it was like a car turning to the street fast." Whispered Xion.

"Probably someone coming home late. Just brush it off, and come back to sleep." He kissed her forehead and lied down again. She stared at the window for a second before laying back down next to Roxas. But as she tried to shake it off, a light came up in the window, like a car pulled into the driveway. Roxas and Xion both sat up. They heard the door to the family room open, and that's when Roxas got up, and grabbed a baseball bat. Xion was about to get up too, but Roxas stopped her.

"Xion, stay here!" He told her.

"Why? I wanna go too, to, you know protect you!" She responded.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt!" Huffed Roxas.

"But Roxy!~~~~~" Protested Xion, looking too cute to say no. Roxas sighed. She beat him with her adorably sad looking face.

"Alright, fine. You can come too. BUT stay behind me." Said Roxas disappointed.

"Yay! Thanks Roxy! I love you!" She hoped out of bed, and hugged him tight. Roxas smiled. He loved to see her happy. He held his hand out for her, but she grabbed his arm instead, and smiled. Roxas picked up the baseball bat in his other hand. Xion slightly looked back to see the babies sleeping peacefully. Then she followed Roxas out.

At the stairs stood Sora, and Ventus. Roxas could see the light downstairs was on. Ventus was holding a tennis Racket, and Sora was holding bug spray. Sora noticed Roxas, and gestured for him to go first. Roxas rolled his eyes, and went forward with Xion. Then Sora, and Ventus. Roxas propped his baseball bat up against his shoulder. As Roxas got to the bottom, he started going to the left, with Xion still lightly touching his bare arm.

Xion felt something grab her left arm, and was pulled back, away from Roxas. The hand let go over her arm, and wrapped around her, while the other covered her mouth. Roxas turned around immediately after Xion's hands had left his arm. The arms let go of Xion gently, and she stumbled back to Roxas, scared. She fell into his arms. Sora and Ventus saw the man, and ran over to him, crying. They both jumped up and hugged him. Roxas stood there, holding the frightened Xion. She was shaking.

"Dad! You're home!" Shouted Sora.

"Father! What the hell was that about? You scared us…" Said Ven, whispering at the end. Roxas, stood there holding his frightened girl.

"Dad? Why would you do that to Xion! She's scared to death…" Roxas tighten his grip on her figure.

"Aw! I'm sorry Roxy. I didn't mean to scare her that much…" Said their father.

"Dad, what are you doing back home anyways?" Asked Sora, happily.

"Well Sor, My job transferred me back here." He said, sitting in the chair. Roxas picked Xion up, and took her to the couch. He sat down first, and leaned her against him with his arm around her. Sora sat next to Xion, and Ventus next to Sora. As their dad talked about what happened, Xion calmed down a bit, and scoot a bit more towards Roxas. Roxas smiled and kissed the top of her head. But then she heard something. She heard a their babies, crying, and so did the rest of the family.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked their Dad.

"N-nothing! Me and Roxas will go take care of it!" Replied Xion, hoping up, and she dragged Roxas up the stairs with her.

"Alright boys. I want the truth, and I want it now. Why is Xion sleeping here? You know I hate it when your girlfriends' sleep over. And also, what was that crying? What has been happening since I left? Hm? Ventus and Sora Miyamoto! Tell me the truth!"Growled their dad, angrily.

"Alright dad, I'm the oldest. I should take responsibility. The truth is, Roxas got Xion pregnant, her dad left her with Roxas, and a few weeks ago, she had twins. A boy and a girl." Said Ventus. At first, their dad started laughing. But then stopped when he realized Ven was serious.

**Upstairs…**

"Wow Xi, you have a talent at taking care of kids!" Said Roxas, impressed. Xion placed Rouku in his crib, as him and his sister slept. Roxas stood behind Xion, and wrapped his arm around her. "How did I have children as beautiful as those? They must have gotten the cute genes from their mother!"

"Oh Roxas, stop!~ They got them from you!" Giggled Xion. Roxas laughed too. Xion walked over to his bed, and sat down on it. "Roxy~ I'm tired! Let's just go to bed. Please?" She asked.

"Xion, my father is down there. Why don't you go to bed, and I'll be up later?" Suggested Roxas. She shook her head.

"I wanna be with you!" She whined. "

"Okay, then come with me." He started towards the door.

"Roxy~~ Carry me! Please?" She held her arms out, and looked so darn cute. He sighed and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest. "Thank you Roxy~" She said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm just too nice to you!" laughed Roxas, as he exited.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you!"

"I love you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I ACTUALLY did it! O.O YAY!...Oh yeah, about their beds? They have two separate beds, but the share a blanket and sheets, and are right next to each other. KK Hope you enjoyed this SO FAR!


	14. Sleepiness

Alright, Hi! I bet you expect something, right?

**.:Chapter 14:Sleepiness:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas carried Xion down the stairs, but when he got down, he noticed his dad staring at him with mad eyes.

"Well, Roxas. Ventus tells me that you broke my rule. About sleeping with your girlfriend." Said Cloud in an angry tone.

"I'm- I'm sorry father! But… You know… Xion is just too adorable to not… And…" Continued Roxas.

"It was my fault. I pressured him." Said Xion, closing her eyes.

"Xion, no. This is my battle, and mine alone. Actually dad, It was the other way around. I kept asking her." Roxas hung his head.

"Go to bed. All of you. We will talk about this in the morning." He commanded. Roxas turned around and carried Xion back up the stairs, followed by Sora and Ven.

"Xion, why did you try to cover for me?" Asked Roxas, putting her down on her bed. He walked over to his half and lied down.

"Because, I love you and I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad. And plus, You let me stay here when I had no place to go." Answered Xion. Roxas opened his arms up, and Xion scooted inside before he closed them.

"Well I love you too, but telling it like that would make my Dad hate you, and he wouldn't accept you anymore. And I put you up because, well again, I love you." Roxas kissed her forehead. "Sleep now. We have to face my dad tomorrow. We need top energy for that."

Xion smiled and drifted to sleep. Roxas lied awake for a while watching her sleep. She was his angel and he was her guardian. No one would hurt her. When he was about to fall asleep, he kissed her head and drifted off too. His father secretly watched from the doorway though.

'He really does love her. Maybe it's okay. Maybe I should let them stay together.' He thought in his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You know what I noticed, Roxas and Xion are changing everyone's minds! Vanitas, Cloud! Who's next?

Tired~ Going to bed.


	15. Truly a mess

Wow, first chapter since high school started. On this story I mean. I have a pet Heartless too! He's a Neo Shadow! Taught him not to eat hearts too! :D

**.:Chapter 15: Truly a mess:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Roxas, and Sora said nothing to their dad. However Xion had said good morning to him, but he just gave her a stare. Which angered Roxas a bit more.

During school, Xion was pretty quiet, even for her, but then again so was Roxas. Until Kairi approached Xion after fourth hour.

"Hey! Don't I even get a simple hi?" She asked, a bit peeved.

"Sorry Kairi, I'm not feeling myself today." Responded Xion, in a bummed out tone.

"I can tell. Normally you're quiet, but with me or Sora, or Especially Roxas you sing like a canary. But here's something that will make you feel better." Kairi paused for dramatic effect. "You know Riku right? Him and Naminé started dating a couple of days ago!" Squealed Kairi. The two girls squealed until a teacher came over and yelled at them. After that Roxas showed up glum.

"Hey, it's not just Xion who was sad, it's you too. What's up?" Roxas looked up at Kairi. "Did you two break up?" Roxas grabbed Xion's hands

"Never!" He cried.

"Did you guys run out of Munny?"

"My brother's a doctor! They get paid well. No My dad came home last night!"

"Oh…Um…That's horrible?" Kairi was confused.

"No, he didn't know Xion and I had um…You know… Little people." Kairi snickered at what Roxas called the kids. Naminé came skipping over. Roxas groaned.

"Hey Kairi, Roxas, Xion." She said happily. "Roxas, here's the pencil I borrowed a couple weeks ago."

"No thanks."

"Omg, Riku is so sweet! He wrote me a cute poem! He's such a romantic!" Naminé skipped off to Riku.

"Is that why Sor-Sor was sad too?" Continued Kairi. Roxas nodded. The cute crew came up and shoved Kairi and Xion out of the way.

"Hi Roxas." Said Yuna. Roxas groaned again.

"Hey! We were kinda standing there!" Exclaimed Kairi.

"Oh boo hoo." Said Yuna to her.

"You can't treat people like a doormat." Warned Kairi. Rikku turned to Kairi and threw her books on the ground. Sora had turned the corner to see Peine trip Kairi.

"Hey! Don't treat Kairi like that!" Shouted Xion, she turned Peine around only to be whacked in the face. A crowd slowly started to form.

Xion got up and scratched Peine in the face with her nails, while Sora jumped Rikku, and started to fight for Kairi, by hitting and slapping Rikku. Xion was kneeling on top of Peine scratching her face, and Peine had a bit of blood on her forehead. Yuna pulled Xion off Peine and slammed her back to the wall and punched her. Kairi stood up and continued to hit Rikku who now had a bloody nose, with Sora helping her.

"You stay away from my Xi!" Yelled Roxas, as he jumped Yuna and started to kick her and punch. Rikku bit Kairi getting Kairi off, and Sora, trying to make sure Kairi was okay. Peine grabbed Xion in a grapple. Rikku kicked Sora in the nuts, making him kneel over, and Yuna kneed Roxas in his left eye…

"THAT IS _**ENOUGH**_" Shouted Principal Xemnas.

"EVERYONE ELSE GET THE HELL TO CLASS!" Screamed the vice principal Saïx. The crowd disappeared fast, leaving Xemnas, Saïx, and the gym teacher Lexaeus standing there, glaring. Lexaeus grabbed Yuna's, Rikku's, and Peine's wrists. (Lexaeus seems to have GIANT hands. Plus their wrists are small.) Saïx took hold of Kairi's hand and Sora's, while Xemnas grabbed Roxas' and Xion's wrists, and the 11 of them walked to the principal's office. Sora was dragged though.

Roxas looked at his love, she was beat badly. She was holding her bloody nose with her free hand, he took his free hand caressed her non-bruised cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

'You're still beautiful.' Mouthed Roxas.

"In Xemnas' office, he had the cute crew on one side of the desk and the others on the opposite side. Most of them had bandages in place they had been hurt, except Sora, he had an ice bag on his lower area.

"So what the hell happened out there? Sora?" Xemnas asked first.

"I'm not sure, but I know when I turned the corner, I saw Peine trip Kairi over, and punch Xion in the face, then I jumped Rikku, because she had thrown Kairi's books on the floor, and the fight sorta rolled out, and then you showed up sir." Answered Sora.

"Rikku?" Questioned Xemnas.

"No way! Kairi sat their calling us names and we had to take action!" Cried Rikku.

"What? You pushed me and Xion and I was telling you to stop treating people like that, then it's just like Sora said." Explained Kairi.

"Yuna why did you get involved?"

"Well Mr. Xemnas, awesome hair cut, BTW, but my friends were getting beat up for no reason at all, and I had to protect them."

"Roxas?"

"They were hurting my girlfriend! I couldn't watch that. She's my little ball of sunshine." Answered Roxas. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Xemnas, I just want to say, I will never get in another fight again, no matter what." Said Xion. "But you should know I remember it happening like Kairi said."

"It was how Rikku said!" Shouted Peine. Saïx walked in.

"Sir I just reviewed the tapes, and it WAS like how Sora and Kairi described it."

"Very well then. Yuna, Rikku, Peine, this is your third fight this year, I have no choice but to expel you three. As for you four," Said Xemnas turning to the four. "You are all suspended for 2 weeks." (2 weeks at my school so…)

"But Principal, I'm captain on the cheer squad, Peine's the captain of the boys wrestling team, and Rikku boys basketball!" Cried Yuna.

"Too bad." Was all he said. "Now I would call your parents' but someone cut the phone lines last night, and they haven't been fixed yet."

"Um sir, why don't you just use your cell-!" Roxas grabbed his brother's mouth.

"Oh, thank you Sora." Xemnas dialed and called the Cute crews' parents'. Then Kairi's mom, Selphie. Afterwards he called Roxas and Sora's house.

"hello? This is Ventus!"

"Hey, Ven can I have your dad's number again?"

"Hey is that Principal Xemnas? How's it been? Anyways, dad's downstairs, why are the boys in trouble?"

"Big time. There was a fight here."

"Dang, dad's gonna be mad, alright hang on. _Dad, phone's for you!_"

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Miyamoto."

"What did Sora do?"

"Sora, AND Roxas were in a fight here at school, and are suspended from school. I would like it if Ventus came and picked them up, alone with Xion Sato, since I heard she lives at your place."

"I'll send Ven now." Sighed Cloud.

"Okay, thanks, good-bye." Xemnas hung up, and called Vanitas.

"Hey is that you Xehanort?"

"Yeah, but I call on bad news."

"Crap."

"Your daughter was in a fight here at school. I called Ventus to pick the three up and take them home. They are suspended for two weeks." Saïx walked in and took Rikku to her mother, leaving Peine alone with Sora, Roxas, and Xion.

"I knew kids were bad." Vanitas hung up right after. A little while in silence, and as Peine was about to leave, she leaped over the desk and grabbed Xemnas' neck, and started violently choking him. Saïx ripped Peine off him, and dragged her out. After a while when Ven arrived, he was greeted by Roxas with Sora and Xion.

"Get in the car." He hissed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One or two more chapters D':


	16. Finale

Coming to the end. Bye-bye. I realized, on , indents don't show up! I never noticed!

**.:Chapter 16: Finale!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three of the students got in the car, as they got out of the parking lot, was time spend yelling and screaming, while holding onto to dear life. He had been shaving, and in a private part too. Sora swore he was going to go deaf.

When they got back home, Ven tipped a chair over and stomped up the stairs to resume shaving. But then they heard a shout of pain. Very, very bad pain. The babies started to cry too. Cloud stood there looking as pissed as ever.

"Sora, room! NOW! Xion you go up to yours and Roxas' room too." Sora ran upstairs scared, and Xion walked up to take care of the kids. Roxas was alone with his harsh, and scary father.

"Roxas. Sit. Don't worry, I won't yell at you…Yet. I'll do that as soon as Vanitas gets here and Sora's down here. We're going to do it in bulk." Roxas sat on the leather couch. Now he was scared for later. "Roxas, I must admit, I really am impressed by how much you love your girlfriend. I actually think, even though, you're still young, you'll make a great father. And I'm glad to know I have grandchildren. And I won't need to worry about that. Roxas did you know you're mother, and Xion's mom both wanted you two to be together?"

"Really?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, they always dreamed of your guys wadding and how they'd be like sisters. Some days they acted like such teens." Cloud started to dream about Roxas' mom. "Oh, you can go now."

"Th-thank you dad!" Roxas glomped him, before running upstairs. When he got to his room, he saw Xion holding the twins, trying to get them to sleep. Roxas ran up and spun them his family around. "Father approves of us now!" He shouted, waking the twins up again.

He apologized and helped make them sleep. They both went to sleep themselves afterwards. It was only 10 AM anyways. They got about an hour or two of sleep in, before waking up. Roxas lied there and realized something, his life was great. Awesome brother that he had trusted to deliver his beautiful set of twins from his Amazing girlfriend, who's best friend was his great brother's girlfriend too. Their fathers' finally let them stay together. They even got the bullies that picked on Xion expelled too. He loved his life. It couldn't be any better. Except if his mom was there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Short but, I like it. Do you?


End file.
